1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive for reading and writing data of an optical disk, and more particularly, to a slot-in disk drive for loading/unloading the optical disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional optical disk drive includes a tray type one and a slot-in type one. The conventional tray optical disk drive utilizes a tray to hold an optical disk, and the tray moves in/out the optical disk drive to load/unload the optical disk. On the other hand, the conventional slot-in optical disk drive can load/unload the optical disk automatically by a loading/unloading mechanism as putting the optical disk into an opening of the optical disk drive, and then the loading/unloading mechanism positions the optical disk at a predetermined location. The conventional slot-in optical disk drive can be operated conveniently and has thin structure, so as to be acceptable to the developing trend of the notebook computer industry.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a top view of a slot-in optical disk drive 10 disclosed in Taiwan patent publication no. 200805260 in the prior art. A traverse 11 is disposed inside a hollow space of the slot-in disk drive 10. A spindle motor 12 disposed on an end of the traverse 11 is located at a center of the slot-in optical disk drive 10. A power unit 13 is disposed adjacent to an opening and the traverse 11 of the slot-in optical disk drive 10 for driving a sliding component 14 to move forward and backward. A loading unit 15 driven by the sliding component 14 is disposed on a side of the slot-in optical disk drive 10 adjacent to the opening for pushing an optical disk 16. An unloading unit 17 driven by the sliding component 14 is disposed on a base 18 and adjacent to a lateral side of the slot-in optical disk drive 10 for ejecting the optical disk 16. A positioning unit 19 is disposed on a central rear end of the slot-in optical disk drive 10 for pushing the optical disk 16 with the unloading unit 17. When loading the optical disk 16, two edges of the optical disk 16 guides a central hole 20 of the optical disk 16 to align with the spindle motor 12 for engagement.
Because the base 18 covers the rear end of the slot-in optical disk drive 10, a guiding slot 21 is formed on the base 18 for guiding the unloading unit 17 and the positioning unit 19. A main board 22 of the slot-in optical disk drive 10, as shown in a dotted line, is disposed under the base 18 and covered by the base 18. There are a plurality of holes 23 formed on the base 18 for testing or overhauling the main board 22 after assembling the slot-in optical disk drive 10.
However, when the loading unit 15 pushes the optical disk 16, the optical disk 16 closes to the unloading unit 17 so that the optical disk 16 between the unloading unit 17 and the positioning unit 19 is unbalanced in force distribution, which causes the central hole 20 of the optical disk 16 not to align with the spindle motor 12. In addition, links of the unloading unit 17 and the positioning unit 19 move above the base 18, and accordingly the holes 23 only can be formed on a region where is not covered by movement of the unloading unit 17 and the positioning unit 19, so that the holes 23 usually do not align with electronic components of the main board 22, and the electronic components of the main board 22 are not overhauled conveniently. Furthermore, a distance between the base 18 and the main board 22 is predetermined for disposing the electronic components with large dimensions, which is unfavorable to thin design of the slot-in optical disk drive 10. Besides, heat generated by the electronic components of the main board 22 arises working temperature of the slot-in optical disk drive 10. Because the base 18 covers the main board 22, the holes 23 on the base 18 can not dissipate the heat effectively, so that the heat not only reduces service life of the electronic components, but also affects operation of the slot-in optical disk drive 10. Thus, design of the loading/unloading mechanism of the slot-in optical disk drive is an important issue in the notebook computer industry.